


That Ass

by savagejinyoung



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Hardcore, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagejinyoung/pseuds/savagejinyoung
Summary: X-POSTED on AFF. Pretty much Jaebum's addiction/unhealthy obsession/fetish with Jinyoung's ass. Short and to the point.





	That Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, unedited, written at 3am, pretty sure it's repetitive... get in the right mindset and you'll enjoy it, I guess? Enjoy!

Jaebum catches himself staring for the tenth time that morning when Jinyoung walks in front of him. He can’t keep his eyes off that ass in those jeans and Jinyoung keeps bending over or walking in front of him—how can he not stare. He licks his lips subconsciously and pulls his eyes away, only to be drawn back in later when they are getting into the van to go to their next schedule. There’s that ass again, right in his face as Jinyoung climbs in. It takes all his resolve to not slap it, grab it, feel it in some way.

Jinyoung seems to be oblivious about Jaebum’s stares, carrying on some conversation with Yugyeom about the younger one being killed when he least suspects it because he’s so disrespectful to his hyungs—more conversations that just get tuned out by Jaebum because there goes Jinyoung, leaning up into the front of the van to slap around at Yugyeom, that peach in Jaebum’s face again. This time his hand smooths over that perfect curve. Jinyoung doesn’t even flinch. He knows that hand all too well. Everyone knows Jaebum can’t resist touching as soon as doors are closed.

Everyone knows to put headphones on or earbuds in when they get to the dorm because Jaebum follows Jinyoung directly to his room when they get back. That’s when Jaebum stops holding back. He’s pulling at Jinyoung’s hips and the younger one is moving back easily against him as his arms hold him close, in a vice-like grip.

“Those new jeans are nice,” Jaebum comments, his nose against Jinyoung’s neck as Jinyoung slowly, almost teasingly, grinds his ass against his crotch.

“I noticed you noticing the new jeans.” Jinyoung smiles and Jaebum’s hands are under his shirt, pushing it up, and the clothes aren’t leaving fast enough for the older one’s liking. Jaebum finally gets them both naked and has Jinyoung face down on the bed, his hips flush against that glorious ass, his cock rocking against it. He could get off that way, so easily, just humping against Jinyoung’s ass. He has countless times. But he wants it all today and in a matter of minutes there’s lube, copious amounts, his finger knuckle deep between those cheeks and Jinyoung’s breathy gasps against the sheets. Fuck how he loves those sounds. He loves the other ones the most, the ones he gets when he slides his fingers out, slaps Jinyoung’s ass enough to get some ripple, and slides his dick in slow, just like now.

Jinyoung’s moans get throaty, wanton, whorish even and Jaebum can’t get enough, the curve of Jinyoung’s ass against his groin as his dick sits in him fully. Fuck, what an ego boost. It’s hot, Jinyoung’s hot, his moans are hot and Jaebum sweats. Fucking Jinyoung is so intense every time—Jaebum just can’t get enough of that ass. It’s tight and hot, sets ablaze every bit of lust and adrenaline inside him, makes him throw his head back and groan, grabbing handfuls of what he can reach while he grinds deeper.

Jaebum doesn’t know what he wants—whether he wants to pound into his ass or keep doing this slow, deep fucking that makes his balls impossibly tight. His cock opts for the slow drag between those walls, the suffocating heat, the feeling of being completely sheathed in perfection. His hips grind, rock, and Jinyoung gets a little adventurous on him, shifting around a bit to rock back against him. Jaebum loses coherency for a moment, because fuck Jinyoung knows how to get him off best.

Jinyoung moves around a bit, getting out from under him and pushing Jaebum onto his back. He’s excited, he knows what’s coming. Jinyoung turns around and straddles him, giving Jaebum a perfect view of his back and he leans over, a hand on the sheets between Jaebum’s knees. Jaebum groans because he sees Jinyoung’s hole stretched wide from his dick, cavernous and ready to be filled again. Jinyoung clenches a bit and Jaebum grabs at his ass, kneading impatiently and brushing his fingertips over that gaping hole, sliding the lube around and licking his lips. Jinyoung takes his cock with familiar ease and Jaebum’s moan is a little strained as Jinyoung presses his tip inside. It’s too much, this angle, this view of his cock disappearing into the ass he worships, daydreams about, wants to fuck at least twice a day, every day, for the rest of his life. Watching his cock stretch that hole even more sends chills over his body—he’s pretty sure he cums just a little, his cock spasming as affirmation, but this wont end so quickly. He needs this to last. He needs more of Jinyoung’s ass swallowing his dick. More of his tip barely appearing before all of his cock disappears again.

His body’s so tense, sweat everywhere, hair plastered to his face as he watches Jinyoung move. Who let him be this sexy? Jaebum’s hands find his hips, encouraging him to keep doing those glorious things he does, his own hips lifting randomly before Jinyoung starts riding him fast, panting and praising Jaebum’s cock in between light moans, gasps and whines. It’s sensory overload almost. Jaebum’s got to have more control. He’s close to losing it.

He pushes Jinyoung up on his hands and knees and the way Jinyoung dips his back, slides his knees apart and gives Jaebum the offering of his wide open, up-in-the-air ass is almost too much. He grabs Jinyoung’s hips and pulls him back onto his now completely dripping dick, slamming into him deep and hard, with purpose now. He wants to fill that ass up with the reward of his thick cum.

What pushes him over the edge is when that hole gets really tight, clenching impossibly around him, his tip raking through those walls as Jinyoung cums, Jaebum’s name reverberating off the walls and the mirrors. His hips slam hard, grind, jerk erratically, filling Jinyoung to overflowing and he thinks it’s beautiful the way his cock throbs so visibly as he cums. Only Jinyoung could do this to him, only Jinyoung’s ass.

He sits back after a few minutes, just watching as his cum slowly trails down from Jinyoung’s hole to his balls, his own hands rubbing soft and soothing patterns over his boyfriend’s ass. His thumb smooths some of the cum away, pushing it back up into the other, getting a low moan from an oversensitive Jinyoung. He leans forward and places kisses over the supple, red flesh from all his slapping, letting his hands smooth over the skin of Jinyoung’s back.

That’s when Jinyoung murmurs how much he loves Jaebum, and Jaebum confirms that he loves him back, as he settles down next to him. He also reminds Jinyoung again, that he also loves that ass.


End file.
